Sonikku za Teirusu
by insane-o-matic-echidna
Summary: Sails. When Tails goes over the edge because of loneliness, he falls back into the arms of a certain cobalt hedgehog. They realize what they missed out on before...


Sonikku za Teirusu  
  
I'M BACK AND BACK WRITING STUFFS, this is my first Sails(Sonic x Tails). Sonic is owned by SEGA. This is shotacon(under age male sex). Do not flame or I'll report you.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Tails sighed yet again for the 804392384387478th time, it was the same routine all over again... breakfast, machines, lunch, machines, TV, supper and bed. He'd been thinking about Sonic again. Tails loved Sonic, not just a brother like figure anymore, but a sexual fantasy. He lay there, still fantasising. The kitsune was twelve now, and saw things more aggressively and sexually. He felt like Sonic hated him.... He questioned himself:  
  
"It is all worth it?. Ah fuck it, I'm going to sleep". Tails buried his head into his pillow and sobbed himself to sleep.  
  
Later that morning Tails started murmuring Sonic's name. He began touching himself in places. You see, Tails and Sonic had once had a passionate kiss, but Sonic denied it and walked away, leaving Tails a jibbering wreck. Tails came back to Sonic as a pissed off pre teen. He left the Sonic team and stayed a recluse in his house, people still visited, but every time they did, Tails forced them out. Only Sonic, Amy and Shadow really understood the pain he was in. Tails woke, and saw the sticky mess on his bed. He broke down into tears...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sonic  
  
I'm bored... I was supposed to go to the Java Palace with Amy, Eggman and Shadow, but the rain is pissing down. I guess it's another winter day in. Oh well, I can play games and stuff. At least Eggman is a nice guy now, not some idiot in lycra, he won a peace prize. Well, he is peaceful apart from when he uses my toilet. Heh. I'm worried about Tails. My special little guy. Not anymore, he's gone horrible to me, what did I do? I'm being stupid, I know what I did.... I broke his heart... but, I still love him. When I try to get close now, he throws a chair at my face... I guess it serves me right. I'm so worried about him though, he wasn't seen me in two weeks, perhaps I'll call him later... but... I'm scared... he seems more vunerable now than we has on Westside as a four year old bullying victim... perhaps I'll go there later..  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Tails  
  
I'm pathetic, everyone hates me. I sob because of some stupid fantasy. They all hate me for what I am.. even Sonikku.... My life is worthless... I get up and go to the cupboard, still sobbing as I put my clothes on. I leave out the door, fly up to the plane cliff and brace myself to leap into the abyss.... I can't do this..I lie down sobbing ertticacally, unable to move, unable to think, unable to talk, just sobbing as the painful hailstones hit me and hurt my face, causing it to bleed. I am truly pathetic.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sonic  
  
That's it, I need him... I'm going to the Mystic Ruins now! I don't care if they think I'm a paedophile, I need Tails not Amy or Shadow. I leave in such a haste that those two idiots I invited over can't catch me. The storm hits my fur and it hurts so much, I see that I'm bleeding... I arrive at the train station, they say all trains are cancelled, I don't care, I must protect Tails. I run up the track so fast that I fall, but I get back up and continue running, I finally arrive through the tunnel and jump off the bridge, I run up the stairs and...... I almost collapse.... I see a... a... Tails? He's lying on the floor, bleeding from the hailstones that are hitting him, but he still wails. I run to him and see his face, it's lost all innocence, it's a grown up face. He stares at me with a "help me" expression and closes his eyes slowly. I pick up his bleeding limp body and carry him into his house. Once I put him down on his bed I collapse as well. I close my eyes next to him and breathe. I sleep....  
  
Later...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Tails  
  
I open my eyes. I feel I'm resting against something soft, comforting, nice smelling and familiar. I look to the side of me. It was Sonic. I have an urge to pull him against me and kiss him... I can't... just like... oh my god... I didn't try to kill myself did I? All I remember is falling to the ground overlooking the sea. I start to cry again. Then, to my surprise, Sonic opens his eyes and ushers the words:  
  
"Tails chan, my little guy, don't sob." He pulled me close into his chest and lovingly kisses me on the head.  
  
I break away from the embrace, he sighs and I look downwards and I murmur:  
  
"I love you Sonikku". I say gently moving closer to him, but to my surprise, his arms reach for my face...  
  
Then, to my surprise, he pulls me into a lustful kiss. His gentle tongue enters my wanting mouth and hovers over my canines and makes me feel fluttery and hot. I grasp with my hands his lower back and I move my hands to his upper back loathfully which causes him to giggle and he thrusts his tongue down my throat in a loving revenge, he gently grabs my back and pulls my body against his. I wrap my legs around his hips and land my feet on his lower back, he groans and stops, I fall off him, then face to face, he says...  
  
"I love you Tails chan."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sonic  
  
I'm not frightened anymore.. I love him. He loves me. We are a couple. I don't care what those bitches say, Tails is the love of my life. I let him nuzzle against my chest and he rests again cutely. I kiss his head again and pull my fingers down his t shirt and gently rub his chest fur. He purrs gently and puts his fingers on my hair quills to stroke them. I wrap both arms around him... he is beautiful. I yawn, then close my eyes again...  
  
Later that morning.. _________________________________  
  
Tails  
  
I woke up at 6 am, I tried to wake Sonic up, but you see, waking Sonic up is like fitting the planet Jupiter in the eye of a needle. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE. So, he woke at 7.30. When he finally woke up I didn't want to get out of bed. I wanted to nuzzle him and love him. He agreed with a smile, so we watched the tv in my bedroom. Sonic is so sweet, I love him now and I'll never let go. HE can't let go. His feel is so beautiful.... soft.... lovely... Sonikku......  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sonic  
  
I love Tails to bits now, he is so loving and caring. I look at him when he smiles and giggles and it reminds me of the old Tails, the Westside Tails, but...... I don't know how people will react. He's 12, I'm 20... FUCK THEM! I don't care, I've always loved Tails, ALWAYS, and it's up to me to love him and protect him.. for my own sake as well as his. I pull him close to me, he smells so lovely, that fur smell that he has.. he looks up at me and and nuzzles against my chest and falls asleep again.  
  
)____________________________________________(  
  
Next Chapter: Full yaoi. BE WARNED. 


End file.
